<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Expository Visit by Outerbluefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794585">Expository Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerbluefox/pseuds/Outerbluefox'>Outerbluefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pangea Mugen [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Exposition, F/F, Gen, I made a Fire Emblem reference, Other, its a reference to a small fan comic, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerbluefox/pseuds/Outerbluefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This purely exists to explain the rules for how the world works which I felt a need to explain for some reason in my dumb crossover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pangea Mugen [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Expository Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was gonna name this The Third One which doesn’t refer to anything expect that this is the third part of this series because I’m oh so imaginative. <br/>I started this around when Dreams on PS4 came out and I tried my hand on making stuff... it didn’t go well so I tried to cheer myself up with this buuut I held off then it became a thing for me to explain how the world works and i kinda wish I just made a flat list but i always feel the need to go over every step and I kinda don’t like this. But at least I’m sticking to it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the depths of darkest waters, a being who’s name is unspeakable, no mouth, no face or shape recognizable save for the vague idea of a  corrupted squid, emerges to the surface and into a city.<br/>This being’s inner body glows and it forms a voice.<br/>“Mortal....” a distorted voice ripples from the body<br/>Approaching he destination slowly.<br/>...<br/>...<br/>“Can I have a Strawberry Frappuccino with the Dragonfruit foam?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing ma’am, anything else?” A tiefling barista responds in a chipper mood.</p>
<p>“Do you have anymore of those big soft pretzels with melted cheese inside from the other day?”</p>
<p>“Yep just made a new batch this morning.”</p>
<p>The tiefling serves up the order, “Okay, that’ll be 3 dollars or 5 copper pieces.”</p>
<p>The customer puts down 2 large diamonds nonchalantly.<br/>Everyone is still figuring out how to manage different currencies, while others don’t seem to care.</p>
<p>The tiefling nods, “Yep that works.”</p>
<p>“Bye Mortal.”</p>
<p>“Mertle.”</p>
<p>“Oh, bye Mertle.” The squid-like being grabs the order her tendrils and hovers off.</p>
<p>The tiefling waves goodbye and wonders how do they eat, “Oh it’s Cheese Lady and Cheese Wife, the usual? Earl Gray and a cup of cheese foam and a cup of boba?”</p>
<p>Anyway! <br/>Back to our usual party.<br/>With the home joint cities staying relatively calm and uneventful, The gang of Korra, Asami, Max and Chloe travel out to another city briefly to take in some new sights and establish new connections, containing the exploration of this new world.</p>
<p>Unlike their last eventful outing,this new setting has a more pleasant air about it, at least until a rather large robot crab with 2 antennas with buzzsaw pops up thrashing cars about.<br/>Max using her rewind to keep people out of the way of its thrashing with Asami’s help.</p>
<p>Korra earthbends to launch a boulder at its antennas, destroying one of them, then proceeds to metalbend the other other benders of Korra’s world have noticed a shift in abilities, before metalbenders relied on the impurities in metal to bend it but now that no longer seems to be the case and back in Roulette’s arena Korra found even with stronger metals from advanced machines, she can still effect it in some capacity,  just not as flexibly.</p>
<p>So she tries to direct the remaining buzzsaw to cut into its own body, it slowly creeps down to the machines outer shell, cutting a thin opening.<br/>The robotic crab responds by directing one of its pincers shooting out a laser in her way, she quickly channels some gust to leap out of the way, with the robot  directing its attention towards her, Chloe tosses out a pokeball<br/>For her Totodile to come out and issues a comment for a watergun attack, the Pokémon shoots an arching ball of water to the opening.<br/>It doesn’t do much.<br/>“Gonna need a bigger hole!”</p>
<p>Max quickly tosses out a ‘that’s what she said’ from a distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I heard” Asami didn’t notice the joke, she puts on her electrified glove and asked Korra to get the two closer to the robot, she airbends them up and over it with Korra holding Asami close, Asami then slams the palm of her gauntlet to the opening as they pass by, cracking open the robot crabs shell, causing it’s lower body to to hit the ground while it’s legs lose balance.</p>
<p>“Whoa” Korra is impressed by the gauntlets apparent new feature, as they land, “Was that glove always so strong?”</p>
<p>“Like the new feature?” Asami tilts the wrist of her gauntlet to show it off, “I got Efi to teach me a few tricks with giving this glove a few upgrades.” </p>
<p>Chloe’s Totodile uses watergun again three shots arching, with the third hitting the newly cracked open area.</p>
<p>The crab’s head starts spouting some black smoke and rushes off crashing into a wall, it shoots beams from its claws aimlessly in response to the wall, Max concentrates to pause the crab and Korra a launches chunk of earth in the air and bends it into a stalactite sending it with a forward spinning kick.</p>
<p>The robo crab destroyed, the people running come closer to the scene and start to cheer for the Four.</p>
<p>Chloe gazes at the crowd and nods, “Yeah, I can get use to this.”</p>
<p>Max has a sudden realization and turns her and Chloe a bit away, “Maybe we should we be wearing masks what if someone starts recording our faces?”</p>
<p>“Uhh I didn’t think of that... but aren’t we a dime a dozen now?”</p>
<p>“More or less.” A voice up above in the sky calls out in response.</p>
<p>The four look around and above, they see 2 figures flying defending down to them.<br/>One in a red and yellow armored suit and another in a blue body suit and red skirt and cape. </p>
<p>“Okay, yeah, we’ve reached a point where we are talking to an actual Supergirl and Iron Man.</p>
<p>Korra and Asami step forward Asami tilts her head to Max and Chloe “Who’re these people?” The engineer asks.</p>
<p>The man speaks up “That depends on who you ask... heroes, vigilantes, fictional characters, obnoxious dorks who’s face is plastered on lunchboxes and shirts, or at least my helmet is.”</p>
<p>Supergirl turns her head to him, “I don’t know, obnoxious dorks seems pretty universal.”</p>
<p>“That’s a matter of opinion.” He replied, inside his helmet A voice calls out to him, <br/>“Stark, that’s it, the temporal readings are coming from that girl in the grey sweater.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Chloe responds, “basically where we’re from they’re fictional heroes from books, movies, cartoons, toys almost everywhere it’s a bit much sometimes.”</p>
<p>Said heroes give off an awkward silence from Chloe’s words.</p>
<p>“Ahem...” Iron Man coughs out, he opens up his helmet to show his faces.<br/>“Look I’m just going to cut to the chase, we’ve been trying to find the source of how all these worlds came together keeping track of different energy readings and yours was the first time related signature we found.”</p>
<p>“And it’s pretty huge,” Supergirl continued, “one of you has a large amount of residual energy, massive enough to maybe alter many many worlds.”</p>
<p>Korra and Asami move in front of Max and Chloe.<br/>The Avatar speaks up, “Last time we had to deal with an angry mob when someone talked about the cause of all this.”</p>
<p>“I understand,” Supergirl responds, “I’ve seen a lot of people get a second chance with this new world, but if our histories are anything to go by, there will be conflict.”</p>
<p>Both Supergirl and Iron Man go on to explain how they want to understand more about the convergence and how they are working with people trying to understand it and why other sources of power don’t seem to lead anywhere or change things back.</p>
<p>“Infinity stones? Chaos Emeralds?” The Avatar asks, “what are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“Powerful objects that if used properly can generate great power or even manipulate time or reality.”<br/>Iron Man answers.</p>
<p>Chloe then looks Max, are they really saying that anything that can change reality can’t counter what Max did? What was it that Max did to render such things useless? What are the rules for this?</p>
<p>“We promise no harm will come to any of you if you’re familiar with us then you should know we mean well.”</p>
<p>Max thinks aloud “there stories where people like you are evil sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Or in your case a huge asshole.” Chloe says to Iron Man.</p>
<p>“What?” Iron Man responds in shock.</p>
<p>Recalling their world before everything coming together, Max remembers how she, Chloe and Steph were in a convention with an lgbtq theme.<br/>“Are Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers a couple?”</p>
<p>Supergirl just stares at Max. “I see... yes.”</p>
<p>“And does she have a sister named Alex?”</p>
<p>Someone from the crowed, which has gotten bigger with the appearance of the supers, shouts out “She does! None of them has a secret identity anymore!”</p>
<p>Iron Man shakes looks down and his head.</p>
<p>“Yeah I think we can trust them.” Max said.</p>
<p>“That’s what make us seem more trust worthy?” Stark whisper to himself.</p>
<p>Asami readies her phone. “I’m just gonna make a quick call back home, something tells me we’re gonna be here longer than we expect.”</p>
<p>Supergirl and Iron Man take the 4 women to a tower through a transport. <br/>Along the way begins to explain how many worlds came together, and before that the times she altered time, the colossal tornado the alternate realities she created.</p>
<p>Inside the building there are all sorts people talking and working on machines. A lot of them look tired, the group appears to have arrived durning the middle of an experiment, there are a couple of pedestals, a man floating slightly above the floor is levitating a book above his hands doing some incantations.<br/>There are gems placed on the pedestals, they start generating light lifting a number of them in the air and they start to swirl around but nothing more happens and it’s shut off.</p>
<p>A professor with a white bushy beard and a small anthropomorphic fox with 2 tails were presiding over that experiment looking disappointed or unsurprised. </p>
<p>Asami nudges Korra, “Korra, doesn’t that fox person kinda look like those 2 little animal girls back at Roulette’s arena?”</p>
<p>The Avatar looks to where Asami is looking, “Oh yeah, Tangle and Whisper... umm this ones not wearing pants.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah, let’s leave it at that and be thankful.”</p>
<p>Yes let’s.<br/>Stark calls in everyone to gather round and introduces them to the four.</p>
<p>“Okay roadcall, my real name is Tony Stark, but I’m sure you already know that. This man who looks like Santa with baby blues, Doctor Thomas Light”</p>
<p>“Hello” Light greets the four.</p>
<p>“This fox here is Miles Tails Prower.”</p>
<p>“You can just call me Tails.” The fox said.</p>
<p>“Clank”<br/>A small gray robot with round green eyes, who spoke to Iron Man about Max’s readings.</p>
<p>“The lady hiding in the corner and ignoring everyone is Kinzie Kensington. </p>
<p>“The turtle in the wheelchair is Bentley. <br/>Entrapta, Doctor Strange, Martian Manhunter aannd Moira O’Deorain.</p>
<p>“Huh” Korra nods, “Okay, nice to-“ she does a double take on Moira.<br/>“You! What are you doing here?!” The four each take defensive stance.</p>
<p>“My it has been a while hasn’t it?” Moira responds</p>
<p>“Whoa, hold on.” Supergirl comes between them and Moira. “You already know each other I take?”</p>
<p>“She attacked our city last we saw her, along with an army!” Asami says.</p>
<p>“I knew there was something shady about her!” Bentley shouts.</p>
<p>“So that’s what she was hiding” Martian Manhunter said. “There was something about her I couldn’t read.”</p>
<p>“Hold on” Tails comes forward, “Sure she doesn’t give off any warm and fuzzy vibes, but she has been rather helpful.”</p>
<p>Asami looks very skeptical “Really? What has she done to warrant any trust?”</p>
<p>Clank answers, “Since this convergence we’ve had many different species of people living in one city across states that couldn’t acclimatize properly, Miss O’Deorain has proven quite helpful in improving their living conditions.”</p>
<p>The Four remain skeptical.</p>
<p>“So you invade one place but help another?” Max says accusingly. “Don’t you have anything to say yourself?”</p>
<p>Moira answers Max, “Well everyone was suddenly transported to parts unknown to them, I was no exception, I found myself suddenly surround by an army of Tarkatan’s I had to convince Mileena I could be of use to her, such as healing one of her soldiers on the spot.”</p>
<p>Max’s chest tightens, she can’t help but think of how many possible people she’s put in danger and to add to that she secret identities are no longer viable putting more in danger for people close to them. </p>
<p>“But you stuck with her the whole time,” Asami said, “Why didn’t you bail sooner?”</p>
<p>“She eventually offered me as many test subjects as I wanted, I always look for as many opportunities to advance my research and learn more, although, I have been kept on a leash as of late thanks to the martian one prying in my head.”</p>
<p>Korra crosses her arms, “Rather see you behind a cell to honest.”</p>
<p>“In the meantime, let’s get to work.” Stark then goes on to pass along Max’s story.</p>
<p>To Max’s surprise, Moira doesn’t say anything.</p>
<p>“So everything that happened came from this young woman?” Dr. Light asks, “But that doesn’t explain why objects that can normally alter reality have no effect.”</p>
<p>Kinzie speaks from her corner, “She wanted everything to be perfect or something right? Maybe that desire to have everything just right is preventing anything else from counteracting her power.” </p>
<p>With that everyone agrees to go off that theory and attempt to find a way to somehow separate the worlds.<br/>Curious by the tech involved Asami observes the experiments going down.<br/>Korra keeps an eye on Moira.<br/>They create a set up where Max can channel the gems with heir equipment and Dr. Strange’s magic and see if she can separate a fused earth sample with the help of Martian Manhunter who works to help Max to clear her mind to concentrate during the process with telepathy.</p>
<p>First  they attempt to see if Max can do anything to the sample on her own but nothing happens, so they then set up some equipment to let Max channel the gems they tried to use earlier.<br/>After some time he earth sample starts glowing.</p>
<p>Chloe watches over to Max and talks to Supergirl, “I’m not very familiar these magic stones, what are they?”</p>
<p>Supergirl answers, “Oh well, from-“</p>
<p>“Those are called Infinity Stone, Chaos Emeralds and The Enchiridion!” Entrapta leaps in front of the two invading their personal space being lifted up by her own large pigtails as it lets her reach their eye level with her hight.<br/>“The former has a multiple properties unique to each stone, serving their own unique purpose each or enhancing each other.<br/>While with the latter each can be interchangeable with each other, also capable of great feats and incredible sources of power, further enhanced with more. Although they all appear to reach a limit with undoing the creation of this world or anything too substantial, Tony says they’ve been severely de-powered.<br/>That book has the power to create wormholes to different dimensions or universes the book uses the 2 words interchangeably, but we can’t do anything with that either.”</p>
<p>“Cool...” Chloe responds, “Could you backup from my face?”</p>
<p>“You see the thing is, I’m rather curious about those little gadgets you have on you, can I take a look at them? They really stand out.”</p>
<p>“Uh, sure, just don’t try anything funny.”</p>
<p>The earth sample finally produces a result in way of separating its properties but they just as soon turn into dogs one starts barking but instead of woofs it’s F bombs.</p>
<p>“Uh I don’t know what happened...” Max is confused as is the rest of the room. “I’m pretty sure I wasn’t thinking about dogs.”</p>
<p>“Well it’s a start.” Kinzie says. “If we keep this up we can make some progress.”</p>
<p>Chloe takes Max’s hand, “How’re you feeling Super Max?”</p>
<p>“Not bad, kinda tired though.”</p>
<p>Supergirl offers them a room to stay and rest, “is this something you want to continue Max?”</p>
<p>“I’m the cause of all this, I want to make it right.”</p>
<p>Everyone in the building continues on over the course of a week Max is technically able to change the earth samples but not de-fuse them, instead of turning into 2 separate pieces of earth of different worlds they somehow become something completely random like a glass of bleach that doesn’t run out and a cactus that produces chocolate, vanilla, lemon and strawberry needles first, towards the end of the same week it takes a toll on her, the trials were ended as soon as she fainted. She can barely keep her eyes open or get off her knees.</p>
<p>“That’s it,” Chloe holds onto Max, “I don’t want to see her like this anymore it’s clearly not working not unless you count a piece of rock turning into paper bag that keeps growing a sub sandwich after being eaten.” </p>
<p>Light sighs to himself, “We can change the properties of these samples so drastically yet trying to simply separating them is proving impossible even when we finally have the source.” </p>
<p>Manhunter points out that Max was concentrating as best as possible and was able to keep focused though each trial.</p>
<p>Strange felt as if every possible connection he could make with his magic kept severing, as if no power is allowed to undo the new Pangea, not even the one who created it.</p>
<p>“Even if we do find a way, I doubt we’d be able to make any progress without a sacrifice.”  Clank points with an open hand at Max.</p>
<p>Bentley wheels himself to Max with a medkit to check up on her, “I shudder to think what’ll happen to this poor girl if go any further than a few rock samples.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Max pushes the words out of her. “I wanted to fix what I did...”</p>
<p>“Max...” Chloe tries to find the right words for Max, “We’ve had a lot of shit to put up with, but this goes way beyond what we knew before and what you were able to do before.”</p>
<p>Korra joins in “And don’t forget, Clementine, A.J., Ellie, Joel, you inadvertently gave them a second chance at life.”</p>
<p>As does Asami, “You seem to be drowning in guilt but saved them from a world where the dead come back to life and people killing each other just to find something to eat.”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen enough people tell stories of where they use to came from to testify that post-apocalyptic worlds are distressingly common.” Supergirl chimes in.</p>
<p>Max repositions herself and sits up on the floor wiping off the sweat from her forehead “I guess... but there are still people from peaceful places? If I can’t bring things back to normal then I should find another way to make things right.”</p>
<p>Korra sits next the Max “Right and if using powers is one way you want to do that we can defiantly continue to help with that.”</p>
<p>“I just wish I wasn’t the only source of... all this reality changing... world changing power or at least give everyones secret identity back.”</p>
<p>As she says that, all the objects start glowing and Max is lifted a few inches above the floor and rises more, energy swirls around her and the rest of the room growing more and more intense, it makes a force that pushes everyone back.</p>
<p>“Max! Whats happening now?” Chloe shouts out.</p>
<p>Supergirl flys to Max to pull her down but the energy blasts a shockwave to knock everyone down with particles of light floating about before fading into the quiet room. <br/>After a while everyone wakes up except for Max, whatever happened had her completly drained.<br/>Waiting for her to recover everyone else tries to figure out what happened.</p>
<p>Bentley starts scanning the objects, “It looks like all the stone and emeralds have had a surge of power increase, their readings are a lot stronger now.”</p>
<p>Dr. Light takes a look at the same monitor, “Yes, I’ve seen this before, someting similar to happened to the infinity stones before or at least a different set of them.”</p>
<p>“How’s it looking Doc?” Iron Man asks, “Can they be used to their full extent? Or is it like with Ultron-Sigma?”</p>
<p>“With that, the Reality stone was cracked, that’s not the case with ours, more like a power shift that has affected not only everyone but everything.”</p>
<p>Moira interrupts “Or maybe the girl’s outburst after altering her reality and timelines so much in her old world it re-wrote and overruled any rules or powers that would fight or contradict her own.” <br/>She suspects the possibility that all the changes that lead to the creation of New Pangea would be completely tied to Max’s life, but she was also disgraced as a scientist and spent enough time with the super superheroes to know even bringing it up would not go well for her and besides everything is pointing to the possibility that the new world is impossible to undo.</p>
<p>“Then it looks like we’re all stuck with each other for the time being.” Tony replied.</p>
<p>“Another version of you said the same thing, though I can’t seem to shake the idea that this is a more permanent arrangement.” Light said.</p>
<p>“Well as far as universal home arrangements go this has been a lot more peaceful then the one I’ve been through.” Supergirl responds.</p>
<p>Korra leaves the room Max is resting in to meet with everyone, and Asami and Chloe stay with Max.</p>
<p>“She’s very weak but still conscious, she just needs some time to recover.” The avatar said.</p>
<p>“Oh good timing, we were about to go over everything we know about New Pangea and how every thing seems to work.” Tails invites Korra to join.<br/>“So...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________________</p>
<p>            Everyone goes over Max’s powers one more time, the theory now is her tampering with time and changing outcomes so much somehow gave her a new ability to bring what is considered fiction in her and other’s worlds together.<br/>Manhunter describes a situation in which he visited a world that was fictional in his universe, saying what writers in his world thought was imagination was actually a psychic link with the other worlds events as they happen.</p>
<p>           Bringing so many different worlds together entire cities, landmarks and have combined together, people all over could either see brand new neighbors or find themselves somewhere completely different.</p>
<p>          A power dynamic has occurred across all sorts of fighters, shortening the gap between any 2 wildly different fighters.<br/>Limitations on abilities and powers are either surpassed or lessened.</p>
<p>         According to the visited group artifacts that contain great power have been weakened, but after Max’s testings they seemed to have gained some power,   whether or not it was returned or it’s new is unknown but a smaller scale test on another earth sample with the newly powered items still proved fruitless. </p>
<p>        Language has taken an odd variable, according to Korra most people fail to notice it right away but Max and Chloe should not be able to understand Korra and Asami as they have their own language even if it is very close to asian languages in Max and Chloe’s world, a more extreme example is Dorian and Iron Bull, their language should much more foreign yet from Max and Chloe’s perspective, they spoke english but Korra, Asami, Dorian and Iron Bull all wrote in their own languages.<br/>Then there are cases where someone is speaking a completely different language yet they were still able to understand them, Max and Chloe said that the perception of stories told through subtitles could remove the barrier but only if they were told through subtitles. <br/>In short, if a story is told in a language they understand or translated as such there won’t be a language barrier from a person that is a part of said stories. </p>
<p>           World leaders all around have shifted dramatically no modern politician from Max and Chloe’s world can hope to come close to popularity to, for example, a Disney Princess or Meta Humans.</p>
<p>           According to satellites and the like the earth has increased in size immensely and beyond it has also changed there are multiple moons and vastly different planets can be seen by simply looking up.<br/>There is communication with other planets and people are working on a way to make easy travel between planets with all the different minds together. </p>
<p>         As far as Doctor Strange was concerned gods and other omnipotent beings couldn’t make any changes to undo Pangea either.</p>
<p>          Tails suggests that old legends regarding Chaos Emeralds such as granting wishes could have been made more literal in this universe due to Max whereas they’re normally a means of achieving a goal and since Max was the only person that could make any reality scale changes her wish likely restored or gave the emeralds and similar object power.<br/>Maybe the same can be said for the omnipotent beings Strange visited.<br/>However they still can’t seem to return everything to what was normal.</p>
<p>“That seems to be all we know for know.” Supergirl said.</p>
<p>“That does it then, thanks for giving us your time even though all that happened was giving a bunch of rocks more power.” Tony says.</p>
<p>“At least we have a better understanding now,” Korra responds, “But what about that book?”</p>
<p>Dr. Strange answers “The Enchiridion? We believe it might’ve gotten some power but the process of opening portals with it takes time, but it could be possible.”</p>
<p>“If this removes a potential target off of Max’s back then it’s worth it.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully no more angry mobs.” Stark says, “So why did you four come over to our neck of the woods anyway?”</p>
<p>“Oh we were looking to establish connections, well mostly Asami and I, between cities for trades and whatnot I was sent in case there was danger along the way.”</p>
<p>“Oh well we can help with that, and in the meantime Max can stay here and recover, she and Chloe will get the five star treatment, pizza ice cream, movies, Strange can put on a magic show.”</p>
<p>“Stop telling people I perform for kids parties Tony.” Strange responds.</p>
<p>“What? You’re going to let the poor girl stay in and be bored? It’s the least we can do for her.”</p>
<p>“Just let them play with Clank’s Groovitron and-“ Strange covers his face with his mouth.</p>
<p>Korra raises an eyebrow “What? What happened?”</p>
<p>[ACTIVATING GROOVITRON PREPARE TO GET YOUR FREAK ON]</p>
<p>Everyone in the room suddenly starts dancing when a disco ball jumps out of Clank’s body to funky disco music, their groove thangs moving on their own. </p>
<p>“What’s going on? Why am I dancing?”</p>
<p>“My apologies,” Clank says “A friend of mine got a voice activated Groovitron and there doesn’t seem to be a way to disable it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>